Dari Mata Sang Roman Picisan
by Deauliaas
Summary: Aroma kopi dan suasana yang ramai menemani pertemuan kedua mereka. Seorang barista penuh romansa berambut pink dan seorang CEO tanpa pengalaman cinta berambut hitam legam. Mind to read and review? 2/?
1. chapter 1

Tatapan Sakura bertemu dengan pemilik mata onix yang tajam itu. Seketika nafasnya tercekat, seolah Ia lupa caranya bernafas. Seolah udara di sekitarnya menipis. Pandangannya pun seolah terkunci satu sama lain.

Senggolan di bahunya membuatnya seketika ingat caranya bernafas dan pandangan pun terputus. Ia mendengus kasar kepada sahabatnya yang seenaknya menyenggol bahunya secara brutal, tapi setidaknya itu sedikit membantunya untuk kembali mengingat bagaimana caranya bernafas.

"Apa yang kau pandangi?" ucap sahabatnya yang sengaja menyenggol bahunya.

Sakura menoleh dengan tatapan kosong, "Hm? Tidak ada, Ino," jawabnya dan netra teduhnya kembali menatap pada kehampaan. Onix yang sempat menyita perhatiannya telah pergi entah kemana. Tatapan tajam yang disukainya hilang, dan tak tahu apakah Ia masih bisa betemu pandang dengan pemilik mata tersebut atau tidak.

"Kau berbohong padaku jidat. Apa yang kau pandangi?" Ino mendengus kesal melihat kelakuan sahabat pinknya itu. Ino menoleh saat merasakan colekan pada lengan kanannya dan menatap pada sahabatnya yang hanya setinggi bahunya itu.

"Apa?" tanyanya setelah Sakura tak kunjung berbicara.

"Apakah kesempatan untuk bertemu kembali dengan orang asing di kota seluas ini sangat besar?" Sakura berkata dengan pandangan yang masih mengarah pada tempat si pemilik onix tadi berdiri.

Ino tak menjawabnya. Ia tahu, pertanyaan itu ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri—Sakura, bukan untuknya. Namun, bibir Ino tak tahan untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya.

"Aku tak tahu, Saki,"

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat, dan seruan pejalan kaki yang lain yang menyuruh mereka untuk segera berjalan membuat mereka tersadar dan meneruskan perjalanan yang tertunda karena Sakura.

.

.

.

.

 **Dari Mata Sang Roman Picisan**

 **Naruto selamanya milik abah MK :')**

 **T**

 **SasuSaku Fanfiction**

.

.

.

.

Ini masih pukul lima pagi dan Sakura sudah rapi dengan rambut pink yang diikat menjadi satu. Memakai _sneakers_ nya, mengunci pintu apartemen, dan berjalan menuju _coffee shop_ miliknya. Bukannya Ia tak memiliki kendaraan pribadi, akan tetapi berjalan dipagi hari yang udaranya belum terlalu tercemar asap kendaraan seperti ini membuatnya bersemangat untuk menjalani hari-hari yang membosankan.

Sakura berjalan menyusuri jalan dan banyak melihat orang-orang yang mungkin memiliki keperluan di sepagi ini atau hanya ingin menghirup udara segar saja. Menyenangkan sekali melihat suasana seperti ini, seperti mati pun Ia enggan jika harus melewatkan suasana seperti ini.

Kedua kakinya akhirnya telah membawanya menuju pintu depan _coffee shop_ miliknya. Memasukkan kunci ke lubang kunci, memutarnya dan membuka pintu tempat Ia menghabiskan 17 jam setiap harinya. Tempat ini masih kosong. Tentu saja. Orang waras mana yang mau bekerja di pagi hari seperti ini?

Sakura menuju ruangan khusus staff dan mengambil celemek miliknya, memakainya dan sepertinya Ia sudah siap untuk menjalani hari.

"Hai, Bos!"

Suara tersebut membuatnya berjenggit kaget dan mengeluarkan sunpah serapah bagi siapa pun pelakunya. Badannya berbalik dan bersiap untuk memarahi pegawainya yang tanpa dosa membuatnya kaget.

"Sialan kau, Izumi!" cerca Sakura setelah melihat siapa yang telah mengagetkannya.

Izumi tertawa kecil mendengar amukan bosnya, lagipula memang salah bosnya yang lupa untuk mengunci kembali pintu depan sehingga Ia bisa masuk sesuka hati.

"Berhentilah tertawa dan apa yang membawamu datang sepagi ini? Kau tidak sekolah?" tanya Sakura bingung melihat ada salah satu pegawainya datang sepagi ini, apalagi status pegawai itu adalah pelajar dan hanya bekerja paruh waktu di sini.

"Sebenarnya aku berniat untuk membolos hari ini, lagipula pelajaran untuk hari ini aku kurang menyukainya. Kurasa aku butuh pelarian hari ini dan aku berpikir untuk bekerja hari ini. Oh, jangan menatapku seperti itu, bos. Aku yakin, kau pun pernah merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku," jawab Izumi seraya _nyengir_ ke arah bosnya yang sudah menatapnya garang saat mendengar alasannya datang sepagi ini.

"Orang tuamu tahu?" selidik Sakura.

"Tidak. Mereka sedang ada di luar kota, hanya ada aku dan kedua kakak laki-lakiku di rumah. Kakak pertama aku rasa Ia tidak ambil pusing dengan kelakuanku, akan tetapi yang sedikit merepotkan adalah kakak keduaku. Dia sangat kolot, seperti kakek-kakek. Padahal umurnya baru 25 tahun," cerita Izumi dan diakhiri dengan dengusan berat saat mengingat-ingat kakak keduanya.

Sakura tertawa kecil mendengar cerita Izumi—oh, well sebenarnya lebih cocok disebut curhatan daripada cerita biasa. Hal tersebut mengingatkan Sakura pada kakak perempuannya yang telah menikah dan tinggal di kota lain. Kakaknya sangat posesif dan sangat galak pada teman-temannya.

"Bos? Kau waras?" pertanyaan Izumi membuatnya kembali dari lamunannya dan apa tadi? Ah, sudahlah. Ini sudah pukul setengah enam dan tokonya belum berbenah sama sekali.

"Lupakan. Sebaiknya kau bantu aku berbenah dulu. Bisa kah? Aku harus menyiapkan yang di sebelah sana, kau bisa mengepel, membersihkan meja dan mengatur kursi. Setelah selesai, kau bisa berisitirahat sejenak. Kopi mungkin?" ucap Sakura dan tangannya mulai bergerak kesana-kemari untuk mempersiapkan tokonya. Biji kopi, mesin penggiling, _syphon_ , dan lainnya. Ia harus mempersiapkan segalanya. Kepuasan pelanggan adalah yang utama.

Izumi memperhatikan gerak-gerik bosnya itu. Tidak terlalu tinggi, tapi cukup lincah. Tidak cantik, tapi sangat manis. Yang terpenting, meskipun Ia pemilik _coffee shop_ ini, tapi Ia juga yang turun tangan dan berbaur menjadi _barista_ bersama pegawai yang lain. Yang Izumi lihat, bosnya ini tidak terlalu sering meminum kopi, tetapi merupakan pecinta kopi. Dari yang Izumi dengar dari pegawai yang lain, bosnya ini tidak boleh terlalu banyak meminum kopi karena dokter yang melarang.

Aneh sekali. Izumi menggelengkan kepala dan mulai melaksanakan tugas yang diberikan oleh bosnya tadi.

.

.

.

Izumi yang sedang beristirahat, menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar pertanyaan Sakura.

"Aaa ... mungkin _caffe latte_ saja, Sakura- _san_ ," jawabnya dan mengangkat lengannya tinggi-tinggi. Ada untungnya juga Ia bekerja setelah pulang sekolah—tak perlu merasakan pegal yang seperti ini.

" _Caffe latte_ akan segera siap," ujar Sakura dan mulai menyiapkan segelas kopi untuk pegawai termudanya itu.

"SELAMAT PAGII DUNI—Eh? Izumi?"

Suasana _coffee shop_ yang awalnya hening itu dipecahkan oleh suara nyaring milik Hidan—salah satu pegawai Sakura yang hari ini mendapat shift pagi.

"Aah ... _Ohayou_ Hidan- _san_ ," sapa Izumi. "Aku sedang bolos, kurasa akan menyenangkan jika sesekali menghabiskan waktu seharian di sini," lanjutnya saat melihat wajah heran Hidan.

"Waaaaah~ ternyata kau bisa nakal juga ya. Tak kusangka. Omong-omong, di mana yang lain?" tanya Hidan.

Sakura yang baru selesai meletakkan secangkir minuman untuk Izumi, menjawab pertanyaan Hidan.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi. Hidan, bisa tolong balikkan tulisan _Closed_ itu menjadi _Open_? Aku sedang malas bergerak," suruh Sakura dan menyengir kepada pegawainya yang amat religus itu.

" _Aye_ _Aye_ , _Madam_!"

.

.

.

Sekarang pukul tujuh dan tempat ini sudah mulai ramai akan pengunjung. Antrian panjang terbentuk hingga meluber keluar toko ini. Meja-meja sudah penuh terisi dengan orang-orang yang menikmati sarapan mereka dengan segelas kopi dan sepiring makanan guna mengisi tenaga sebelum menjalani hari-hari yang monoton.

"Segelas _Americano_ dan segelas _Marocchino_ anda. Semuanya 200 _yen_. Terima kasih dan silahkan datang kembali," ucap Izumi dan menyapa pelanggan selanjutnya.

Sakura yang sedang menyiapkan segelas kopi mendongak dan mengamati pegawai-pegawainya. Rasanya seperti mimpi saat melihat tokonya seramai ini dan memiliki pegawai seperti mereka. Sakura tersenyum dan menyelesaikan _latte art_ yang sedang Ia kerjakan.

Setelah menyelesaikannya, Sakura menaruhnya di nampan bersama sepiring _pancake_ pesanan salah satu pelanggannya. Ia kemudian berjalan ke meja nomor 14 dan ... Ah, itu memang tempat yang tepat untuk mengawali hari. Bukan begitu? Tempatnya yang berada dekat jendela membuat kita dapat menikmati hiruk pikuk pagi hari. Melihat wajah orang yang berlalu lalang dengan berbagai ekspresi yang mereka pasang untuk hari ini.

"Silahkan ini pesanan anda dan selamat menjalani ha—" ucapan Sakura terpotong saat melihat siapa yang sedang Ia layani saat ini. Mata itu. Mata yang sempat membuatnya melupakan bagaimana caranya bernafas. Ternyata pemilik bola mata yang indah tersebut apabila dilihat dari dekat memang menggoyahkan iman jiwa raga.

.

.

 **TBC~**


	2. chapter 2

Suasana dalam _coffee shop_ yang ramai sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi kedua insan yang sedang saling menatap satu sama lain. Mata bening sehijau hutan itu seperti terjerat dan tenggelam cukup dalam di mata gelap sehitam arang. Sakura merasa bahwa mulai sekarang Ia harus mulai rajin datang ke kuil. Iya. Hari ini, seorang laki-laki yang tidak sengaja ditemuinya (lagi) itu telah menggoyahkan iman jiwa raganya. Tentu ini tidak baik, memuja sesuatu yang bukan _kamisama_ _._

Seperti ada yang menarik mereka berdua dari tatapan masing-masing, keduanya tiba-tiba terkejut dan memasang ekspresi biasa milik mereka.

"Silakan dinikmati dan semoga hari anda menyenangkan,"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sakura bergegas pergi dari meja 14 tersebut. Ini masih jam kerja, harus profesional. Kenapa dia harus bertemu lagi dengan pria itu? Padahal dia sudah mulai melupakan kenyataan bahwa mereka pernah bertemu.

Sakura kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya, sebelumnya Ia meninggalkan tiga pesanan _latte art_ dan sekarang waktunya untuk melanjutkan. Pikirannya melayang kebeberapa pertanyaan yang dulu sempat di ajukan oleh teman-temannya tentang "menggambar d atas kopi" ini. Mulai dari "apa serunya menggambar di atas kopi?" atau "kau tidak punya peralatan menggambar sehingga menggambar dikopi?", sampai " untuk apa menggambar bagus dan susah payah di atas kopi? Bukankah nanti saat diminum semuanya akan berbentuk sama di dalam lambung?"

Mereka hanya tidak tahu saja betapa menyenangkannya membuat karya dengan bahan yang tidak biasa di atas media yang tidak biasa. Oh, baiklah—mungkin sekarang hal ini sudah sangat mainstream, berhubung banyak orang yang bisa membuat _latte art_ sekarang. Baginya, alasan lain yang membuatnya menyukai kegiatan ini adalah dengan karya buatannya itu bisa membuat orang semangat dan tersenyum saat melihatnya, bukan hanya sajian kopinya saja yang membuat peminumnya semangat—namun apa yang terbentuk di atas sajiannya juga dapat memberikan energi yang positif dan Sakura merasa telah membuat kebaikan berkali-kali.

Eh, tidak boleh pamrih. Maafkan hambamu _kamisama_.

"Kali ini kau membuat gambar apa bos?" suara Izumi membuat Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya dan hampir saja mengacaukan karya terakhir yang sebentar lagi rampung.

"Waaaaah~ lucu sekali bos! Kucingnya bisa timbul seperti itu. Ini _foam_ kan bos?" Izumi menatap kagum _latte art_ yang telah dibuat oleh Sakura.

Sakura menatap 3D _latte art_ yang telah dibuatnya. Ia beberapa hari terakhir telah belajar bagaimana cara membuat 3D _latte art_ yang sedang _booming_ tersebut dan Ia tak menyangka sekarang telah berhasil membuatnya satu.

"Bos?"

"Ah, iya Izumi. Aku baru saja mempelajarinya beberapa hari terakhir. Aku berpikir itu sangat menggemaskan, jadi aku berlatih keras dan sekarang aku tak menyangka aku bisa membuatnya," ucap Sakura sedikit takjup dengan karyanya itu.

"Nah, sekarang tolong antarkan pesanan ini ke meja 6, 20, dan untuk yang 3D _latte art_ ini untuk meja nomor 2. Sampaikan juga permintaan maafku karena tidak sesuai dengan permintaan mereka,"

"Kau terlalu merendah, bos. Justru mereka akan senang dan meng _upload_ karyamu ini ke media sosial mereka. Mau taruhan?" ucap Izumi dan menggerak-gerakkan alisnya menggoda Sakura.

Sakura mengernyit dan mencubit pelan pipi pegawai termudanya itu.

"Tidak. Tidak dan tidak. Terakhir aku bertaruh denganmu, kau mengerjaiku dan menjadikanku pembantumu untuk mengerjakan PRmu,"

Izumi terkekeh pelan, kemudian meletakkan tiga pesanan di atas nampan dan mulai mengantarkannya ke meja yang di tuju.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah tinggi di atas kepala, namun hal itu tidak membuat _coffeshop_ Sakura menjadi sepi, justru terlihat sangat ramai mengingat ini sudah memasuki jam makan siang. Tidak mengherankan karena terletak di posisi yang sangat strategis— dekat dengan tempat perbelanjaan dan dekat dengan perkantoran.

Dan saat jam makan siang ini pula kegiatan Sakura beserta dengan pegawainya menjadi lebih padat. Banyak pegawai kantoran yang memutuskan untuk makan siang atau sekedar mengobrol di _Coffee Shop_ Sakura.

"Selamat menikmati dan semoga makan siang anda menyenangkan. Terima kasih,"

"Silakan adanya pesan apa?"

Terdengar beberapa percakapan dari berbagai meja di dalam _coffee shop_ ini. Sakura yang melihat hal ini tersenyum senang, bukan senang karena _coffee shop_ yang menjadi ramai, melainkan melihat senyuman di wajah mereka saat menikmati makan siang di hadapan mereka dengan ditemani oleh secangkir kopi buatannya dan pegawai-pegawainya.

Bukankah ini hal yang menyenangkan melihat orang lain bahagia dengan apa yang telah kita perbuat? Meskipun itu hanya secangkir kopi.

Sakura yang sedang membuat _latte art_ sesekali melirik suasana yang ada pada _coffee shop_ nya. Meskipun ramai dan terkesan ricuh namun Sakura (amat) sangat menyukai suasana yang ada pada _coffee shop_ ini. matanya lagi-lagi terjerat ke dalam hitamnya mata milik lelaki yang selama ini tidak bisa hilangkan dari pikirannya.

.

.

TBC

A/N:

Maapin cuma bisa segini doang🙏

Aku bingung ngga ada ide. Kadang ide berdatangan dan pergi terbang sesuka hati 😵

.

.

 **Balasan review** :

 _Nurulita as Lita-san_ : serius menarik nih? wkwk malah kurasa ini fic gajelas banget:( btw, makasih udah revieew /

 _Lumaera_ : wahahah iyaa-aku yang bikin aja pengen pergi ke sana /plok

 _Xiuka07_ : maapkeun ngga bisa kilat ya. Tapi bakalan diusahan hehe~ doain aku biar ide lantjar laah:(

 _Ceexia_ : serius sakura aku bikin tingginya cuma segitu (soalnya author sendiri juga pendek (banget)) iya? Aku juga baru sadar kalau keulang 4x wkwk. Kebiasan di RL jadi keselip di dalam fanfic. Duh jadi malu🙈

: penasaran? Stay tune yaaah 😋 /eeh

 _Fransiskasara33_ : bukan niatan mau motong-ini sengaja karena udah males mikir tapi ngebet publish:( maapkeun

 _PantatAyamBerjidatLebar_ : wahahah iyaaa~ mudahan aku bisa munculin nuansa persaudaraan mereka yah-biar ceritanya ngga aneh 😭🙈

 _Dolphin1099_ : ini udah lanjuut~ mudahan sesuai dan tetep bikin kalian semua pengen ngikutin fic gaje ini😭🙈


End file.
